Health regeneration
Health Regeneration (also known as HP5) is a stat similar to mana regeneration which determines the amount of health a champion regenerates over a five-second period. This happens in half-second intervals. Health regeneration is considered to be a form of healing for the purposes of healing increases or decreases, and for the sake of the "Healing Done" stat at the end of game screen. Each champion starts with a certain base rate of health regeneration, which increases by a small amount at each level-up. It can be further increased by a variety of items, abilities, masteries, runes and neutral buffs, as detailed below. Health regeneration stacks additively, meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. This is true whether the bonus is a flat value or percentage-based. Gold Value * Flat Health Regeneration has a gold value of per point. * Percentage Health Regeneration has a gold value of per point. Increasing health regeneration Items * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Champion abilities * regenerates of his maximum health}} each second. * causes him to regenerate of his maximum health}} over 12 seconds. * allows him to regenerate % of his maximum health}} per second after not taking damage (excluding minions) for seconds. * increases the health regeneration of nearby evolution turrets and allied champions by . * grants % enhanced healing from all sources, including health regeneration, for every for 6 seconds. * increases his health regeneration by for 25 seconds. * increases his healing and health regeneration by 20% in a target area for 8 seconds. * can regenerate over 6 seconds once every two minutes when his . Masteries * * * * * * * Summoner's spells * : Runes Neutral buffs * The buff grants health regeneration equal to % of your maximum health}} per 5 seconds for 120 seconds. * The buff grants health regeneration equal to % of your missing health}} per 5 seconds if not damaged by a champion or tower in the last 8 seconds. Other ways to restore health A champion's health can be restored in several ways other than health regeneration: ;General * Through life steal, spell vamp and healing. * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum health per second. * Leveling up will restore some maximum health, and some current health. Actual health regained is lower depending on how wounded the champion is upon leveling up. * Slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , , , and ). Decreasing health regeneration A champion's health restoration can be reduced in following ways (the list does not include internal spell mechanics or scalings): * Grievous Wounds debuff reduces all health restoration on target by 40%. * Murder Bridge map reduces all outsourced health restoration by 50%. Notes * , , and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health regeneration (champions stats, abilities, buffs, items, runes, & masteries). * Health regeneration stacks additively and has no cap. * Healing reduction effects reduce the effectiveness of regeneration. Such effects do not stack, though they will refresh the duration. All such effects (except Crystal Scar's Aura) halve the effectiveness of healing, health regeneration, life steal, and spell vamp. List of champions' Health Regeneration Trivia ''Last updated: 06/03/2017, patch V7.4'' * What may be the highest health regeneration attainable is HP per 5 seconds, with , thanks to his passive , and his ultimate , which both scale with . * Base stats: , and health regeneration}} * Runes: ** 9 (+9 health) ** 9 (+9 health) ** 9 (+9 % maximum health}}) ** 3 (+3 % maximum health}}) * Masteries: ** 5 points in (+2 health regeneration) ** 5 points in (+8% total health regeneration) ** 1 point in (+200% base health regeneration) * Items: ** 4 (+4 (800 health + 200% health regeneration)) ** 1 (+500 health, +200% health regeneration, +25% total health regeneration) ** 1 (+400 health, + ) * Buffs: ** (+ health regeneration) ** (+ % maximum health}} health regeneration) *** is at % of his maximum health}} ** (+ % maximum health}} health regeneration) ** (+ health regeneration) ** with the maximum amount of ability power (+ health) ** (+300 health) ** (+30 health regeneration) ** }} (+30 health regeneration) ** A '''cannot' be consumed because will be full stuffed.'' * Relevant mathematics: * AP: ** Items }} 120}} AP}} *** AP 80 ( ) ** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} AP}} ** Mast. & Buffs ** AP Amplification 1 }} }} }} *** AP ( 105) AP}} *** 600 + *** 600 + *** * health: ** Base 2096 ** Items 4}} ** Runes 9}} 9}} health}} ** Mast. & Buffs health}} ** Health Amplification 9}} 3}} ** Bonus Health Amplification *** health (2096 ( ) ) }} health}} * health regeneration: ** Base ** Items 4}} ** Mast. & Buffs % max health health regen}} ** Health Reneration Amplification *** Health Regeneration ( (1 ) 62 ( )) }} health regeneration}} **** Or /5}}}} health per second. * In the same situation, is at % maximum health}} so he has currently about *0.01 round 0}} health}}. ** It would take him *0.9999)/( /5) round 2}}}} seconds to recover all his . cs:Health regeneration de:Lebensregeneration es:Regeneración de vida fr:Régénération de points de vie pl:Regeneracja zdrowia ru:Восстановление здоровья zh:生命回复 Category:Defensive champion statistics